wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Garrow Goldenbrew
All of this is in brief. Early Life Garrow lived in Goldshire as a farmer with his family of four brothers, his 'ma and pa' and his two sisters. Garrow was the third oldest sibling, having two older brothers. Garro w often went to Stormwind to work, to gain a few extra silver, this is where he met Fargus who become one of his oldest and best friends. He lived a peaceful life, travelling to towns such as Southshore now and again to socialize. Garrow still recognizes his days as a farmer the best he's had. However, Garrow's father passed away, leaving it to his older brother to take charge. Garrow's older brother messed the farm up, destroying the Goldenbrew's income, Garrow was forced to leave the life of a farmer and decided to join the 7th Legion with Fargus. 7th Legion Garrow went with Fargus to the Goldshire inn, where they met their officer Gabriel along with other recruits such as Laeyana and Volmer. Garrow was given his armour and a s word, the first time he had ever worn them. Garrow and the other recruits where placed on several tasks, such as training against each other in swordplay. They later found out that Gabriel was infact a 'wanted man', due to having being thrown out of the Argent Dawn because of several issues. However, Gabriel's division decided to try to help Gabriel with his problems, they hid him with the new name of 'Seymour' and where very successful in keeping him away from the eyes of the Alliance. Gabriel sometimes met with a cloaked man, who Garrow didn't trust at all, Garrow attempted to confront the man but he slit just under his neck, making Garrow very injured and unable to speak for a few days. Garrow started to show signs of more of a 'military man' rather than his old farmer self, his muscles where bigger and he could use the sword with ease, soon enough he was an 'elite' of the 7th Legion. Garrow and the other members of the 7th Legion where ordered to help with the assault at the Sunwell, to fight back the deciever Kil'jaedon. Garrow was nervous, this was the first time he'd ever seen hostile demons, other than Orcs. He, along with the other members of the 7th legion and members of the Horde assaulted the many demons that Kil'jaedon had summoned there. They fought a pit lord, eventually killed by teamwork. They encountered Kalecgos, who helped them in the assault after they killed the Dreadlord who was trying to corrupt him. They went through the many corridors to the Sunwell, encountering demons such as Fel Elves, which they slices through on their way to Kil'jaedon. As they got to the Sunwell, Teron Gorefiend was there, as he helps summon Kil'jaedon before flying away. Garrow defended Anveena as well as he could while Salenthariels Voidheart kept Kil'jaedon busy with his fight, Anveena sacrificed herself to weaken Kil'jaedon and he was eventually fought back into the Sunwell. After the attack, the 7th Legion attended the Azerothian summin in Old Ironforge, where they discussed about the progression into Northrend. Garrow was interested, however Gabriel wasn't and left the 7th Legion, so Garrow, Fargus, Laeyana and Volmer followed him to form the mercenary group known as the Crows of War. The Crows of War Garrow went with Gabriel to a town known as Nocturan, where they exchanged their service for money from the Lord of the town, Velestus. They where known as 'Nocturan's Army' after acting like it, as they had constant quarrels with the Guards of Nocturan with who had more authority in the town. Garrow became the 'Raid Leader' of the Crows of War, being one of the 2nd in commands. They usually attended to villians and thieves which endangered Nocturan, there where some plans of taking over some nearby places, however they never came to be. Garrow was the typical drunk-captain of the Crows, claiming to be better at fighting when drunk. Other than the usual criminal, life in the Crows was suprisingly peaceful. Garrow was determined to capture the criminal Seymour, however he never succeeded. In the end, the forsaken arrived at Nocturan and burnt it to the ground, Volmer and Laeyana went their seperate ways, Garrow and Gabriel going to Northrend. Northrend and the Fifth Brigade Gabriel joined the Scarlet Crusade, and Garrow just 'hanged around' in Valiance Keep wondering what to do. Word met him that Gabriel was dead, so Garrow returned to Hillsbred foothills to live peacefully for a few months, before returning, determined to find his old friends Gabriel and Fargus, not believing Gabriel was dead. He travelled to Wintergarde Keep, where he joined the Fifth Brigade to become a Private. He met Gabriel in the inn whilst Garrow was drunk, having a laugh with him and remembering old times. Garrow met people such as Relan, who he met in Southshore around 9 years ago and Caroline Ripley who he became good friends with. He felt like he was with family in the Fifth Brigade, meeting alot more people in it, he eventually found Fargus wandering into the keep and pestered him to join the Fifth, and Garrow become a Corporal. Garrow assaulted the Carrion fields (area under Naxxramas) with the rest of the Fifth Brigade, as the Ebon Knights created a portal for them to use to get inside Naxxramas. They took over the first half, which was maining abominations and the 'lesser' leaders of Naxxramas. A week later, they attacked the other half of Naxxramas, where they battled the Death Knight Instructor Razuvious, injuring him and making him flee, only to find that he had been killed by Gothik the Harvester. Gothik gave them an offer, if that they killed the Four Horseman, he'd let them kill him and take his enchanted sword. T he Horde and Alliance accepted, they travelled to the Four Horseman's lair and defeated them, opening their treasures they found the bow Arrowsong and the sword Armeggedon, which was given to Garrow. Gothik was executed shortly afterwards. They travelled to Sapphiron's lair, as they battled him and eventually defeated him, extremely tired from the previous battles they travelled to Kel'thuzards lair, where they met Mr Bigglesworth, Gregenath picking him up and turning him into an undead version, throwing him at Kel'thuzard as soon as they saw him. Kel'thuzard enraged, attacking the group with his spells, the Archlich was extremely powerful and near impossible to hurt. Several experianced paladins and priests, worked together to make a holy avatar to defeat Kel'thuzard, albeit weakening Kel'thuzard, the Archlich deafeated the avatar. Before the group could act next, the Lich King appeared, killing Kel'thuzard to empower his blade Frostmourne. The Lich King removed the force which was keeping Naxxramas in the air, sending Naxxramas falling into the beach, which many died in. The Fifth Brigade returned to Wintergarde Keep, where the injured where treated with. Garrow and Johnathon where promoted to Sergeant and Fargus to Corporal for their services during the assault. The Midway Summit happened after this in Wyrmrest Temple, however Garrow did not go because he had to watch the Keep. However, he had heard from gossip that they're moving to Wrathgate soon to assault it. Category:Characters